This description relates to digital-to-analog converters.
In some examples, a current steering digital-to-analog converter (DAC) includes weighted current sources whose outputs are directed to an output terminal using switches. The switches are controlled by digital input signals, and the outputs of the current sources are summed to form the analog output signal.